battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tell the Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing BUT the Truth/Rounding Up
"Tell the Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing BUT the Truth" and "Rounding Up" are Season 4 threads written on March 22, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey bowed to the King and Queen before turning away. Her first stop was Warren, who was still lying down and resting up against Shadow. She bent down to the half-Pooka hybrid smiling gently. “Hey, we’re about to leave now,” she said. “We’re moving to the Grounded Dungeon for some shelter. I need to start rounding everyone up, so hop on Shadow and wait for me.” '''Warren: '''No longer occupied with breathing manually and trying to see through a haze of agony (thanks to that healing mage) Warren’s head had begun to clear. She was relieved to hear that they were heading toward shelter; the wisp of a plan was comforting in a way. “I will,” she said, trying not to wince as she got to her feet. It would probably be difficult to get onto the dragon, but she would manage. Though, didn’t someone usually help her up? She fiddled with her bandages distractedly and then her breath turned to stone in her throat. Her head snapped up and she scanned the faces of everyone within sight, seeking but not finding. “Oh no,” she said, “oh no, no….” Warren’s fingers ran through her muddy hair as she turned around, becoming more frantic by the second. “Oh my gods….” She rounded on her friend, ears flat in panic. “Where’s Greg? I haven’t seen him since…. He’s not in the sick tent, I didn’t see him, he’s not there, I- I assumed that Akkey got him out-” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared wide-eyed at the Pooka-hybrid as she ranted about not finding Greg. Now that Grey thought about it, she hadn’t seen him since they left the pit. Did that mean…? Thor-dammit, she hoped it meant that they hadn’t returned yet. "Hey, hey, calm down," she said holding her hands up. "Warren, it-it’s fine. Greg…Greg…is…well…" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly silently promising Greg that she was going to pound him for leaving her high and dry with their friend. '''Warren: '''Hyperventilating wasn’t helping her injuries, but she couldn’t help it. Her thoughts whirred through everything that had been destroyed; The tower that fell- what if he was- the stables completely collapsed, he could be ''in there…. Grey’s words caught up to her. “What do you mean? Have you seen him? Is he hurt?” Grey’s hesitancy was not helping anything. “Greg is where? What happened?” 'Grey Bergman: '"Warren, please calm down," she said gripping onto the Pooka-hybrid’s shoulders. "You’re going to make yourself sick. Listen to me. Greg is alright. He’s alive, but….he didn’t come back to camp with us when we escaped the pit. He left…with the Warden." 'Warren: '''Warren squeezed her eyes closed and chewed her lip. “Sorry, I’m not helping things. You’re right.” She did not need to be any worse than she already was, and the rebellion didn’t need any more injured to tend to. As Grey finished, Warren’s head popped up in surprise, though she seemed to have calmed somewhat. “He ''never came back?” How could I not know? “Why not? The Warden was with you?” 'Grey Bergman: '"Well, not exactly," she said. "When Loki kidnapped us, he took us all to this deep pit in the mountains," she briefly shuddered at the memory, "Bree and I came up with the idea to lure a dragon down to where we were in the pit by making lots and lots of noise. And the Warden had somehow ran into Akkey, and she was able to hear us and they found us. But…why she and Greg suddenly decide not to come back with us…that’s something Akkey can tell you." 'Warren: '''Warren chewed her lip for a long moment. She gave a weary sigh, glancing briefly to be sure no one was in earshot. “Well, you guys got out safely. And you’re ''sure he and Nala are safe…. I’ll ask Akkey once she’s up to it, I guess. I shouldn’t keep you any longer; you’ve got work to do, Lady Bergman.” She put a hand over the one holding her shoulder. “Tell me if there’s something I can do to help. Please.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “Okay, that’s fair,” she said. “Don’t worry…I’m sure he’ll come back. And…if you’re up to it, you can come with me and help me start rounding everyone up.” '''Warren: '''Doing something was much preferable to stagnating in her negative thoughts. She leapt at the opportunity. “Absolutely.” '''Grey Bergman: '"Then come, my Kangaroo friend," she said dramatically. "Let us hop aboard my trusty dragon steed and—OW!!" She interrupted when Shadow smacked her on the back of her head. "Relax, would ya? I was kidding." She then turned to Warren. "Let’s hop on Shadow. It will easier to get around." 'Warren: '''Warren smirked and gave the night fury an approving look. “Hop” was a loose term for how the two battered girls got on the dragon, but Grey’s energy was at least a little contagious. “Alright, let’s go.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nudged Shadow to walk forward to the first aid tent. There they saw one of Kiri’s fellow witch hunters, Varric walking out of the tent. She smiled when she realized that that was the person she could go to to start the move to the Grounded Dungeon. "Varric!" she called out. The witch hunter turned to the two girls and the Night Fury and smiled recognizing them as two of Kiri’s comrades in the rebellion. “Lady Grey,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?” "The King has ordered for everyone to be moved to the Grounded Dungeon over there for shelter," she said. "I suggest that we start moving everyone in groups. Perhaps, we could start with the injured." "Of course, ma’am," he said. "I’ll inform the doctors, and we’ll begin moving right away." "Great!" she said excitedly. "I’ll start rounding up other groups. Stick with these people in the tent." "Very good," he said. With that he went back inside the tent to inform Maya and Hunter. '''Warren: '“Hm,” Warren mused. “You seem to have adjusted to your position quite well. Haddock made a good call. Shall we move on?” 'Grey Bergman: '"Thanks, pal," she said. "And yeah, let’s keep moving. We should try to get everyone over there by sunset." 'Warren: '''Warren glanced up at the sky. “That might be a challenge. Do we have enough dragons to move everyone safely? And we should probably have some able-bodied people scrounging through the wreckage to salvage as much as possible.” '''Grey Bergman: '"That’s what I was thinking," said Grey. "Hopefully, there’s some food left over, and….well…we also should probably…you know…find…uh…Kiri’s body… She deserves a proper funeral." 'Warren: '“Oh,” Warren said. “…Yes, she does. We’ll give her an honorable one. But the living should be our first priority.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course, they are,” she said. “Come on, I see another one of the witch hunters over there. If we can’t everyone there by sunset, we should at least try to get as many groups as we can moving.” 'Warren: '"Agreed. The healers will have to stay and tend to the critically injured, should we leave some of the hunters with them initially?" 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey thought for a moment. “Hmm…that might be best,” she said. “The healers would need an extra hand to get them over to the dungeon, and the hunters can stand guard and make sure Orskaf doesn’t get anymore funny ideas.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren